You're All That I Need
by RedDragonX
Summary: Post TLOS:DOTD-Oneshot-Major Spoilers. Don't read if you don't want to know. The darkness has at long last been vanquished from the world, and a new age has dawned for the dragons. What will become of Spyro and Cynder in this new age of peace. SxC-R/R


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Spyro the Dragon or any of the characters that revolve around him. Also note that if you have not yet beaten The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon...then this story might spoil the ending for you. Anyways when I beat the game I was not fully satisfied with how they left Spyro and Cynder so I decided to write this to make up for it :D...I hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: Do not read if you don't want the end of Dawn of the Dragon spoiled for you. If you don't care and just want to know then by all means read, or if you have already completed the game itself. Anything in italics takes place during the ending sequence in DotD.**

**- - - - -**

**You're All That I Need**

_The large purple dragon known as Malefor cast his cruel yellow eyes upon the two smaller dragons before him. His Destroyer had done its job well. The titanic monstrosity had finally brought about the very ending of the world. It didn't matter what happened to these two insignificant pests, nor himself. The very purpose he had lived his life for was on the brink of becoming reality._

"_You can not defeat me! I am Eternal!" screamed the insane embodiment of evil. He opened his purple maw to unleash a torrent of dark energy upon his impending victims. The two dragon's in response summoned their own streams of darkness._

_Three beams of dark purple energy collided against each other in a battle for dominance. Pieces of molten rock and razor sharp obsidian rained down around the airiel conflict. Spyro felt the darkness within his soul become manifest. He certainly did not care for the darkness that polluted him, yet it would serve him well in this occasion. Several feet to his left, Cynder also brought all of her dark fury against the very being she once served._

_Below the three battling dragons; the earth became clear as a frozen piece of ice. Malefor felt the strength of both dragon's push against his own. The very own dark powers that he himself created was now being forced against him. He certainly didn't expect either of them to challenge him thus far. Spyro refused to serve the purpose of a true purple dragon; while Cynder finally found the motivation she had been long in need off._

_Both Spyro and Cynder felt Malefor shove more energy into the torrent of darkness. All of the Dark Master's power was unleashed in one last desperate attempt to rid himself of these foolish upstarts._

"_Just...hang...on!" cried Spyro over the fierce noise of chaos. Cynder felt her companion's words, and pushed her body to its limit. The purple dragon himself pulled forth every single essence of love and companionship that he was ever blessed to hold._

_Ignitus, Sparx, Hunter, Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, Meadow, Flash, Nina...Cynder..._

_Malefor's cruel eyes widened in surprise as he felt his power give way. The two smaller dragons across from him poured forth an immense amount of energy, and the Dark Master himself found his body thrown head over talons towards the crystal surface below. _

_The large purple dragon felt his body land with a sickening thud. If he had been any normal dragon such an attack would have been the end of him. Spyro and Cynder recovered quickly and hovered over the evil being; hoping for a miraculous victory to become evident. Both felt their hearts sink like stones as the evil purple dragon leapt to his feet; not a bruise found on his body. Both dragon's shot each other a desperate look as the colossal dragon moved forward to attack once more._

_Suddenly, the earth below the dragon's feet shook violently. The master himself nearly fell to his haunches as several smooth and glowing apparitions emerged from the ground below. His yellow eyes followed the spirits as they surrounded him. For once in his life, Malefor felt something deep inside his breast. His breathing became shallow and panicked as he circled his head wildly._

"_What is this!" bellowed the dragon in pure fear. The spirits continued to circle around Malefor; seemingly judging the cruel purple dragon. Spyro and Cynder watched in awe as the spirits cast a final verdict on Malefor's soul. The entities dove towards the large dragon below them. Malefor's eyes widened in pure terror as he felt one spirit plunge into his soul. The dark dragon stood his ground momentarily as several more dragon spirits smashed into his body._

_Spyro could only stare as he saw the clear manifestations seize Malefor by his legs. The purple dragon bellowed in clear fright as the souls of those long departed pulled him down towards his eternal prison._

"_Nooooooo!!"_

_The two smaller dragons covered their vision with the thick membranes attached to their wings. Moments later they saw the crystal platue below them empty. Malefor, the Dark Master had been defeated._

_Both dragons felt a sudden pulse of energy surge through their limbs. The sickly green chain that had binded them together throughout their trials disappeared. It's magic destroyed along with its master. The thick crystal below them erupted in a shower of pale light and the ceiling of earth and rock above them split. Earth itself was on the brink of her premature death._

_Spyro and Cynder slowly descended towards the ground. As Spyro's paws made contact with the smooth surface, his heart began to race with a mix of fear and anticipation. Cynder landed next to her purple companion quietly. Her heart still bore heavy guilt over what she had done to him earlier. Malefor's influence never ceased to plague her heart. She slowly moved closer to Spyro, his deep purple eyes still staring forward._

"_Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." said Cynder while shaking her head in guilt. Spyro's eyes softened with love. A love that Cynder finally accepted into her heart. Geyser's of fire erupted from the crumbling stone as the two dragons remained._

"_Don't be. It's over now." replied Spyro with a light smile. Cynder's perked her head up in curiosity. The purple dragon she once swore to destroy now meant more to her then any other ever would. Even now he was willing to forgive and forget. All for the love of his comrades, and his love for her._

_The ancient stone spread apart. Pieces of earth miles wide began to separate from each other as the core fell deeper and deeper. The brilliant glow of fire and sun penetrated the darkness as everything fell into complete anarchy. Cynder's heart filled with fear as everything around them destroyed itself._

"_So this is it..." said the black dragoness in a gentle voice. Knowing full well that the end had indeed come for both her and Spyro. The purple dragon closed his eyes as terror gripped his heart. Cynder herself looked down to her paws. Both dragon's felt their mind's find shelter, however, and Cynder rose her head to hear the voice of Ignitus break through the destruction._

_The red dragon's image appeared behind Spyro. His body casting a deeply luscious hue of red and scarlet upon the younger dragons before him. Spyro felt his mentor's presence. The love that a father would have for his son. The love that Ignitus showed him when no other would. _

"_Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world." spoked the deceased Guardian wisely. Cynder stared on as Ignitus continued his mentoring from beyond that of physical contact. "His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future..." spoked Ignitus gently. Spyro's eyes opened upon his mentor's final lesson._

_Cynder looked back towards Spyro as the vision of Ignitus faded away as it never was. The purple dragon turned his head towards his partner. Cynder noticed the determination. The very determination that had saved not only her, but so many others as well._

"_I know what I need to do." spoke Spyro clearly. "Just get out of here Cynder." spoke the purple dragon bravely. The black dragoness quickly shook her head. _

"_Spyro, no...You don't have to do anything. Let's just go." said the black dragoness in one last attempt to change her friend's mind. Spyro's purple eyes turned towards hers once more as thick columns of lave erupted around the platue in which they stood._

"_Where Cynder?" asked Spyro plainly. "There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart." replied Spyro sadly before looking towards the surface below him somberly. His eyes told the story once more as he looked towards the dying earth before him. "But I think I can stop it." continued Spyro. "I think I'm meant to."_

_His purple eyes met Cynder's once more. Both were unable to break the loving gaze between them as the world around them descended into its final moments. Cynder's beautiful eyes radiated into Spyro's very being. He actually thanked Malefor for bestowing the chain upon them earlier. He would have been powerless to help had it not been for her. The connection the two felt at that moment made everything clear. Spyro felt his heart release its true nature. The reason why he fought. This was his reason for accepting his destiny. This was all he needed in his life._

"_Then I'm with you." answered Cynder lovingly. Both dragon's felt their hearts bind together in what would be their last moments. Balance was restored in their lives once more as each clung to the other to form an unbreakable chain. Spyro's eyes teared up. Never before or ever again would he love someone like this. His purpose in life radiated from the dragoness before him._

_Spyro's lips curled back in a slight smile as he dug his claws into the thick granite beneath him. He slowly summoned forth the power that he needed to end all of this malice. Earth was breathing her last gasp as Spyro felt his body levitate from the ground. Cynder watched tearfully as the one she cared for began to shine a brilliant purple glow. Spyro himself used the one power that Malefor could never break. The one thing that nobody could ever break. His love for Cynder. The love for this planet that they would call home once more._

_A surge of purple energy broke forth from Spyro's body. Cynder closed her eyes tightly and moved closer to the purple dragon's hovering form. Her heart beat in rhythm with his as the world as they knew it accepted the end of days. As Spyro felt the passion release from inside him, he heard once voice break above the fury escalating around them._

"_I love you..."_

_- - - - -_

_A large sphere of purple light surrounded the once beautiful blue orb known as Earth. Time and Space ceased to operate and the stars shone forth in an orchestra of hope for their dying sister. Pieces of broken life slowly pulled back towards the core. The sphere of power shrunk back towards its source; pulling the once crippled earth back into a solid object once more. The large cracks that decorated the landscape sealed shut in a brilliant display of pinkish light, and the sky became clear once again._

_A beautiful golden glow broke forward upon the reborn planet. Pieces of hovering soil still remained in place as the survivors of the incident poured forth from the caves beneath. Hunter's eyes were met with a sight that he never knew would exist. Birds began to chirp and small glowing orbs began to descend from heaven above. Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril looked towards the twin moons high above them. Sparx moved his eyes from the glowing earth below to a sudden gleam that broke forward from the stars. The dragonfly smiled gently and pointed his finger towards the sky. Dragons, Cheetahs, and Moles turned their eyes towards the great unknown; searching for Sparx's discovery._

_Stars wielded through the heavens; guided by an unseen force. The heavingly siblings slowly took shape in the eternal blackness. The Guardians smiled as the shape of a noble dragon took its place among the heavens. A feeling unlike any other radiated among the onlookers below. A new age had indeed begun. A age dedicated to the hope and freedom of all those born unto this planet. An age that would be forever guided by the watchful eyes of heavingly dragons._

_- - - - -_

_The ancient dragon known only as the Chronicler turned the page of his dusty book. The earth had indeed been reborn into a new age, and as with the Chronicler before him, he knew very well that this would be his final decision amongst its long history. The old dragon looked over the pages slowly, watching as the shining form of a dragon emerged among the stars. He then felt a welcoming presence fill his mind. _

"_Be welcome friend. I have long been expecting you." spoke the dragon without turning his head completely. Turning his eyes back towards the book, the Chronicler continued to speak "A new age is beginning. With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millenia." The Chronicler turned his head once more to watch a large red dragon approach him from the left. "And now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you." spoke the elegant dragon approvingly._

_Ignitus moved up to the ancient dragon's side. Peeking his eyes into the book hovering before the pair. He never in a million lifetimes thought he would see the day he would meet the Chronicler, nevertheless become a Chronicler himself. He put these feelings aside momentarily and turned his eyes to his predecessor._

"_And...What of Spyro?" questioned Ignitus. The Chronicler turned his head towards the younger dragon. "Is he..."_

"_Hmmm" mumbled the older dragon as he turned his head back to the scripture. "That is the question, isn't it?" replied the Chronicler with a light confusion in his eyes. The book in front of him closed on mental command before moving off to the right. Ignitus watched as another book took its place. "You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book." continued the Chronicler. He looked towards Ignitus once more. "I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro." spoke the Chronicler with a weary voice._

_Ignitus watched as the ancient dragon spread his wings elegantly; showing one last display of power before his body erupted in white light. Ignitus's eyes squinted as the Chronicler disappeared into the void of past history. Suddenly, the Guardian felt his own body become host to the dragon's ancient power and wisdom. The white light ceased to exist as Ignitus's body transformed from its scorching red to the whitish blue hue of past Chroniclers. His body became adorned in the equipment of his retired companion and the new master of the books wasted no time in investigating his duties. The book slowly hovered before Ignitus._

"_Well, young dragon...where might you be?" questioned Ignitus curiously._

_- - - - -_

The sun never shined so brightly before. The sky above was a deep shade of blue that was matched only by the color of the ocean itself. Thick white clouds tumbled back and forth along the gentle currents of air; forever locked in the eternal dance of wind. Green grass littered the landscape and the Celestial Moon radiated its golden glow upon the newly born landscape beneath. Everything seemed renewed in the sacrifice of the world's purple dragon, and this new age gladly became the harborer of two winged reptiles gliding through the air.

A purple dragon swiftly chased his black companion across the peaceful sky. Both twisted and turned around the other in a true display of love and friendship. The female dragon turned her eyes towards the males, both locking onto each other in an unbreakable chain of amnity. The black dragoness broke her eyes away reluctantly before forcing her body into a dive. Her purple counterpart smiled before diving himself; determined to catch his playful mate.

Both let the air carry their wings over the lush forest. A whole new world now waited for them. The reign of Malefor indeed brought death and despair to the world, but both were now content to put their fighting days far behind them and look forward to a future full of love and peace.

Cynder laughed as Spyro bit at the end of her tail playfully. The black dragoness knew she had the advantage of speed on her side, and thus made every attempt at catching her rather frustrating for her new mate. Spyro could only smile at the challenge that Cynder presented.

"I'm gonna catch you eventually!" shouted Spyro with glee in his voice. Cynder turned her eyes back towards her pursuer and scratched her chin mockingly.

"Oh come on Spyro really? You think that just because you saved the world and everything that your the master of all!" replied Cynder sarcastically. Spyro changed his approach and dove beneath Cynder quickly. The black dragoness anticipated the move and rolled her body sharply to the left; leaving Spyro with an empty catch.

Cynder laughed again as she plummeted towards the rushing waters of the river below. Spyro closed his eyes tightly as he felt the free air rush over his muscles. This was the way things were suppose to be. This is what it meant to be truly free again.

"You gonna make me wait all day?" questioned Cynder with slightly narrowed eyes. Spyro opened his eyelids to see his inspiration hovering before him.

"What if I do?" responded Spyro while crossing his forepaws. Cynder moved closer to the hovering male before crossing her arms herself.

"Then I might be forced to do something embarrassing to you." responded Cynder sharply. Spyro smiled before moving his body forward towards hers.

"Did you mean what you said?" questioned Spyro gently. Cynder's eyes widened slightly before returning to normal. The black dragoness turned her head gently and nodded towards the green field below them. The purple dragon smiled in understanding and followed Cynder towards the surface beneath. Both dragon's landed on their paws gently; the soft soil underneath welcoming them warmly.

Cynder slowly strode forward into the wide clearing before them. Spyro slowly followed her; occasionally noticing the pattern of her tail and the slight sway in her hips. The black dragoness looked back to notice where Spyro's attention was focused and smirked slightly. She slowed her step unnoticably, allowing Spyro to move closer before batting him on the nose with the blunt edge of her barbed tail. The purple dragon recoiled in surprise before rubbing the red spot on his muzzle gently.

"Hey what did you do that for?" asked Spyro with a slight amount of hurt his his eyes. He wouldn't receive an answer however, for Cynder had took of running across the wide open field. Spyro heard a laugh emanate from her maw before leaping forwards after her. "Your gonna pay for that one!" cried Spyro after her. The black dragoness only giggled again as she leapt through the field swiftly. The gentle embrace of foliage tickled the sides of her body as she wove her way across the wide expanse. Spyro gave a wide grin as he jumped after his playful friend.

Cynder felt her muscles tire as she leaped from spot to spot. This field was certainly bigger then she thought it was. She turned her eyes to her rear once more to notice that Spyro had vanished. The female dragon skidded her talons across the thick dirt beneath her. She felt a slight panic fill her mind.

_Where is he...he wouldn't leave me like that...Spyro wouldn't do that to me..._

"Got ya!" yelled Spyro as he tumbled on top of Cynder. The two dragons erupted in laughter as the rolled across the defenseless ground; the grass forming a clear path on indication to where they wrestled. Spyro felt Cynder roll on top of his body; her deep greenish blue eyes penetrating his own. Both felt their laughter die down as they remained close to one another. Cynder coughed slightly before dropping her head. She made a move to remove her body from the position, but felt a firm paw hold her close. "Please don't." said Spyro lovingly. Cynder's eyes moved to his once more.

"Spyro...I don't want to.." her words were cut short by the sudden sensation of Spyro's tongue on her neck. The black dragoness looked downwards in shock as Spyro licked her gently once more. She felt her very heart melt in the purple dragon's actions. Spyro continued to lick her neck gently; resulting in a very loving purr from deep within Cynder's throat. Spyro retracted his barbed tongue before turning his head towards Cynder's face.

"Your the reason I have done what I have Cynder. It has always been you. The past isn't what matters to me. We are what we make ourselves, and you're the most beautiful thing that has ever been in my life." said Spyro while locking his eyes firmly with hers. Cynder's wide orbs teared as she took in such sensational words.

"Oh Spyro. I meant what I said. I truly did with all my heart. You're the one who rescued me from the darkness. You came for me when none else would. I could never repay you for what you have done, what you have sacrificed just for my life." muttered Cynder with a light tremble. Spyro wrapped his wings around her form tightly, drawing her warm body closer to his. The two drove their muzzles against each other almost wildly; each wanting to take in the full pleasure offered by the other.

"I love you Cynder." whispered Spyro gently. The black dragoness rested her paws on Spyro's shoulders lovingly. Slowly she brought her tongue across Spyro's muzzle; resulting in a subtle growl from deep within Spyro's chest.

"I love you Spyro. Please say you will never leave me alone." responded Cynder quickly. Spyro rested one of his talons on her maw. She closed her eyes and sighed as he traced his talon across her facial features gently. Cynder moved her paw up to grasp Spyro's paw with hers.

"I promise Cynder. With all the love in my heart I promise not to leave your side. You loved me enough to remain besides me even at the end of all things. I used all the power within me to create this new life for you and me. Know now that not even the end of the universe would part me from you." answered Spyro while clutching Cynder's paw fiercely. The black dragoness nestled her head into Spyro's neck gently. The purple dragon responded by resting his jaw on her forehead.

"And I promise to always remain at yours." muttered Cynder quietly before closing her eyes. The male dragon kept his wings wrapped firmly around his soul mate. He continued to trace a free claw over her body slowly; resulting in a dim purr from Cynder's maw. Spyro turned his purple orbs towards the sky above. He noticed the Celestial Moons continuing their natural pattern. Another noticeable feature was that off a dragon constellation. Spyro smiled to himself and felt the slow rise and fall of Cynder's breathing. The purple dragon matched his movements with hers as not to disturb her rest.

The two remained huddled against each other for what seemed like hours; yet to them was not nearly long enough. Needless to say that they had all the time in the world for themselves.

"Spyro?" came the gentle sound of Cynder's voice. The purple dragon opened his eyes lazily and looked down towards his mate.

_  
"_Hm?"

"What about the others? What are we gonna do with our lives now that we're free?" asked Cynder gently while moving her tail nervously. Spyro felt her anticipation and slowly brought his tail towards hers. The black dragoness was quick to embrace and nuzzled the side of Spyro's face gently.

"Everyone has to find their own way in life Cynder. I was born with great expectations in mind...but according to Malefor...the purple dragon's destiny was to summon the Destroyer and bring about the ending of the world. Thanks to you, I saw what I really wanted in my life." explained Spyro while looking towards the moons. Cynder blinked before picking her head up slightly.

"And the others?"

Spyro shifted against her gently. "Perhaps in due time we will return to the others Cynder..but for now..I want to focus on the one thing I want in life. All I want is to have a life with you." Cynder's eyes welled up with tears. Never before had she felt such joy. A life with Spyro was everything and more to her. So much more then she could ever ask for.

"You're all that I need Spyro. We finally get our happy ending." cried Cynder before pressing the tip of her muzzle against Spyro's. The purple dragon felt hot tears fall onto his skin.

"Yes Cynder. Our happy ending." answered Spyro gently. The two dragons closed their eyes tightly before pressing their lips against each other in a kiss that ushered in a life both Spyro and Cynder could have only dreamed about.

High above the two embracing dragons, the constellation that came to existence through one bold act of self sacrifice radiated the heavens with a brilliant explosion of light. Particles of glowing blue crystal poured down onto the world, creating a dazzling display only possible in the imaginations of the youngest hatchling. The two dragons continued to kiss passionately; the ending of the world a mere footnote in the long history their love would create.

- - - - -

Ignitus closed the book before him gently. The new Chronicler had a comforting smile plastered across his features as he thought about all the events that took place between himself and Spyro. Slowly turning his body, Ignitus moved towards the enormous hourglass that stood faithful to its solemn duty. He observed as the sand slowly trickled downwards.

"Well Spyro. Wherever you may be. I hope that you reside in peace and comfort for the rest of your days. The world indeed owes you a debt of gratitude young dragon. Perhaps one day, the purple dragon will rise again to combat evil, but for now, our darkest hour has passed into history." spoked the noble dragon to himself.

A slight glow caught the corner of Ignitus's vision. The former Guardian rose one eyebrow curiously before moving towards the book residing in the corner of the room. Ignitus recognized it clearly as Spyro's story, and gazed intently as the book opened itself to what use to be an empty page. Ignitus felt his heart warm as he looked upon the newest entry.

Two dragons. One black and one purple. They rested gently against each other in a warm embrace. A thick green meadow surrounded them, now a dim shade of silver due to the glow of the Celestial Moons high above. Stars took watch overhead, and the heavingly dragon guarded over the love that sprouted forth from the darkest of times. A love that managed to conquer the deepest darkness. A love that binded two hearts together to form one unified soul.

Ignitus gently closed the book and then proceeded to dust the cover gently. After several seconds of holding back tears, the Chronicler placed the book back upon the shelf hence it came. He did manage to notice a similar glow in a black book very close by, but was already aware of the story. Ignitus moved towards the center of the room once more.

"Thank you Spyro. Thank you Cynder. Here at the end of all things, we pay witness to the birth of a new age." said the former Guardian gently. "Here we witness, the dawn of the dragon."

- - - - -

"I love you..."

- - - - -

**A/N-It was a spur of the moment thing. I found the game very enjoyable. Little rough in some spots..but all around a very good experience. Yet of course..they decide to leave you with kinda a cliffhanger...even though the Legend of Spyro is finished. The bond between Spyro and Cynder is now complete..so I can't really complain lol. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this oneshot...because I think that it was one of my best. But thats up to you guys to decide lol...so please...read and review...and to all you readers who are also in on my other story...Secrets of Convexity..I was planning to update that instead..but I just pushed it back a few days so I could get this one out first. Leave me a review and I hope you enjoyed playing Dawn of the Dragon as much as I did!**

**Cya!!**


End file.
